1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2001-126821 A discloses a male housing having a cylindrical hood, and a female housing having a fitting part that can be fitted in the hood. The hood of the male housing is configured capable of angular displacement about an axis parallel to a fitting direction of the housings. A tapered face is provided over an entire periphery of a front end outer circumference of the fitting part of the female housing. In a fitting process of the housings, an opening edge of the hood slides on the tapered face of the fitting part so that the fitting part is guided into the hood. In this case, the tapered face is provided by occupying a relatively large forming area at the front end outer circumference of the fitting part so as to be able to contact the opening edge of the hood within a moving range of the hood that is angularly displaced.
As above, in a case where at least one of the female and male housings is angularly displaced about the axis parallel to the fitting direction, the housings required a large guiding structure such as the tapered face so as to cover the moving range of the housing that is angularly displaced. As a result, there was a problem that the connector tends to become large sized.
The present invention has been completed based on the above circumstance and aims to avoid a connector from becoming large sized by avoiding a guiding used upon fitting from becoming large.